mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Puppy Dog Tales with Captain Keller
Giving the number 8 and her puppies were not going to go anywhere anytime soon Vas went off to find the Captain. "Aye Captain?" Vas called padding to the kitchen, the most likely area he would be giving the location of booze. Vas had an ongoing theory that the Captain was made up of booze as opposed to water. Might explain why he never got sick … "Captain?" He said poking his head in the kitchen. Keller cocked an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder, swirling a bit of whiskey around in his glass. “This best be good news about Number 8, crew chief,” he warned, tipping his chin downwards to peer at the young punk with the rooster haircut. “I specifically left you in charge.” Vas made a wishy-washy motion with his hand. “Well, the GOOD news I found number 8 …” Vas started leaning on the frame. “ … I also found a 9, 10 and 11.” He added ticking off the numbers with his fingers. “You hit your head on somethin’ son?” The captain replied from behind his glass, slyly checking the amount left in the bottle in case the boy helped himself to more than a nip. “Somethin’ more than just cloves in those cigarettes of yours?” “Naw Cap … number 8 wasn’t a clipped boy. She was a pregnant female and she just gave birth … in my room … on my clothes.” Vas said in a flat tone. “I would have brought them to you but I’d likely lose a hand touchn’ a new mom’s pups. Even if she does like me.” “That’s impossible,” the Captain replied waving him off as he thought back to picking them up. “They were loaded for me, there’s no way a breeder would mistake giving a pregnant female, girls aren’t even housed with the trained Drog-Kyri! They aren’t kept in the same kennel. Well, shit. Are you sure?” He stood up and finished his drink quickly, pointing for the boy to show him the way. “Yea with three puppies and birthing fluid on my floor says otherwise, Captain.” The punk pointed out. “Beside * so far has escaped her crate four times and escaped the cargo bay a whopping six. That girl cannot be contained. Also, the manifest said 7 dogs and here we are with 8 … now 11.” Vas slid the door to his room open. “Go take a peek just don’t get to close she is mite protective of her babies.” He said giving fair warning. “Well, I’ll be a sonuvabitch.” The Captain said, squatting down to peer under the bed. Sure enough, the Mama Drog Kyri growled and gnashed her teeth protectively. The captain leaned back away and fell unceremoniously on his ass. “The rut am I supposed to do with undocumented, unfixed pups? Well, I mean, besides forge documents and sell them. Maybe we should have the doc take a look see? Make sure all is all right with the --” number 8 barked and snapped at his outstretched hand. “Sweet little thing and her pups?” “Now this is just an observation but I don’t think she likes the smell of the booze on ya.” Vas pointed out. “Doc is fixing up Jacy’s last I check but soon as he’s done … “ The Mama dog gave out a bark Vas had become very familiar with. “ … what is it with everyone making demands on me! Yes, your highness, I’ll get your food! Least her appetite hasn’t been affected. Also … I’m going to need some new clothes.”Vas added with an arched brow to the Captain. “Son, that’s the least of our worries. Make sure the doc has a look see, I don’t want any harm coming to them.” The captain stood up, dusting himself off as the mother drog took another snap at him. “What kinda dog don’t like booze, that’s just not natural.” He groused. “Congrats, son, I’m temporarily appointing you drog kryi foster dad.” “Joy. Jacy will be thrilled.” Vas said in a dry tone. “Can’t say why she doesn’t like the smell but best steer clear of her for a spell. Till at least she stops being so overprotective.” Vas noted. “Best get her something to eat least she gets the notion to go searching for food herself.” “You can steer clear when the doc says to steer clear.” The captain corrected. “Til then, I want someone making sure no one goes near those pups. Otherwise, we’ll end up with an eight-year-old missin’ a hand as well as an eye. I wonder how much an un-fixed Drog-Kyri female goes for on the black market?” “Well even without paper you might get twice the price that one of the males out there from our current buyer? We … do have a buyer?” Vas asked. He naturally thought it was a given but you never know with the Captian. The fact the Lieutenant didn’t have any grey hairs yet was nothing short of a miracle! “Of course there’s a buyer!” The captain snapped. “For rut’s sake, am I the only one on the Gorram boat who knows what the term sure thing means?” When the captain became agitated at Vas, # 8 became agitated at the captain, crawling out from beneath the bed to bare her teeth. “Cripes see? Someone has to make sure… that doesn’t get at our passengers.” He said, stepping out of the room. “I got her … “ Vas squatted down scootching closer to scratch her chin. “ … Aw, you're a good girl. No worries everything good. Go bee a good mommy and I’ll get you something to eat right now. It calmed her some but she still gave the Captain one hell of stick eye. “I’ll get her food and let the doc know and I’ll lock the door so no one wanders in uninvited. I’ll have to make a puppy box, is it okay if I house with me in the room? I don’t think it’ll be a good idea to have her and the pup in the cargo bay might start a fight.” He suggested to the captain. “They can’t be in the bay! That’s too noisy and they need peace and quiet, they’re babies for rut sake. But these are also drog kyri, they can easily tear a man’s thorax out, that’s why they train them for reavers. And if she tears your throat out-- “ The captain paused, shaking his head. “I don’t know how good that would be for the pups.” “Oh can’t not think of the pups first…” Vas added dryly. “Now son, don’t be bitter, we’d mourn your loss too,” the Captain placated. He currently lacked the proper eye coordination to roll his; He hadn’t pegged the punk for a crybaby but he could tiptoe around feelings with the best of them. “What do you need to make yourself a puppy box?” “I can repurpose one of the used boxes. Hammer in a ridge … it’s plenty warm in here so I don’t think we'll need a heat lamp. The only thing that might be hard to find is bedding.” Vas that scratching his head. “Can get a mix of paper and a clean rags. She’ll pick what she likes to make all coz for her and the pups.” As it stood there was zero chance of recovering his clothing she had already torn up and used. Looks like he was going to some shopping on the next layover. “Okay, take whatever you need, anyone gives you guff you tell ‘em Captain’s orders, and remember this is a priority. I have to take a look at those documents, see how hard forging ‘em will be, but I think first, I’m going to go toast to our good fortune. I trust you’ll make sure nothing else happens? Let me rephrase. Son? Nothing else better happen.”